Talk:Scorpion-7/@comment-30186018-20151102085712/@comment-29412106-20160803173907
@Immunezombie First of all, I know this is a necropost, but this is my theory on the outbreak. Dr. Behan is evicted from his home in PEI, and has to move to Yukon, and starts his job at the Scorpion 7 facility there. He is assigned to a bioweapon project codenamed "berrybush". Big J gets into contact with Laura's parents, who are working in the PEI Scorpion 7 facility. Big J wants Scorpion 7 to make a chemical that makes his food more addicting, making his customers come back for more. This chemical is called "berrybush". They begin testing it on animals in the biodomes in Yukon, and it is successful. They decide to test it out on Laura, in the test chambers in PEI. The chemical does not work, and infects Laura, and alters her memories. She is kept at home to recover, and her parents tell her teacher they are moving to Madagascar. The government gets suspicious of Scorpion 7, and go to investigate their PEI facility. They find out about the incident, and force Scorpion 7 to shut down their PEI facility. Some of the workers are evicted, including Dr. Behan. Some are being relocated to their new facilities in Washington or British Colombia, but others, like Dr. behan are relocated to Yukon. Jane gets worried for her friend, but her teacher, Mr. Green, tells her that they moved to Madagascar, but Jane is skeptical. One day, Jane cycles down to their farm, but instead finds a construction site. The workers tell her to leave. In frustration, Jane tries to sneak around the site, which is a half-finished Scorpion 7 facility. She finds the chemical, and drinks it. It turns her into a mega zombie. She goes on a rampage through Washington, and infects and turns everyone. Heritage Valley and Paradise Point are built to quarantine the survivors, but zombies breached these points, and all entrances and exits to Washington were cut off. Survivors are sent to PEI on the S.S. Haven to live out the rest of their lives, but one of the survivors had a trace of the infection, which contaminated PEI. The military were called in to destroy Confederation Bridge to stop the infection further reaching PEI. Scorpion 7 workers try to escape from PEI to Yukon with a test zombie in a Skycrane, but they crash when they get to Yukon due to te lack of visibility. The zombie escapes, and infects and turns the residents of Yukon. Scorpion 7 try to send a supply ship with a developed cure for the virus, but the boat freezes over and capsizes because of the extreme weather. The infection thrives in the cold, hence why there is not a lot of zombies in PEI, and plenty in Yukon and Washington. You are a tourist from another country, because the rest of the world don't know about the virus. You are on a skiing holiday in Yukon, but your plane crashes into Yukon airport. You are to survive in the post apocalyptic remains of society, and discover the mystery of the virus and alert the rest of the world. Good luck! I don't know where aliens fit into the whole story, they just don't make sense in my opinion. I would apprecate some help. Thanks!